Scrollbar
Scrollbar object is used for progress bar, sliders, arrows and much more. Slider.jpg Scroll bar.jpg Progressbar.jpg Littlearrows.jpg Scrollbar orietation is automatic, is the direction of the major size between horizontal and vertical. The value of the current position showed in the scrollbar is the thumbpos. Example: on mouseUp answer the thumbpos of me end mouseUp One very common message used with this object is scrollbarDrag: on scrollbarDrag newValue put newValue end scrollbarDrag Basic Properties The basic properties change depending on the style chosen: 'Scrollbar' *visible *disabled *focus with keyboad *orientation *Start value (usually zero) *End value (usually pixels) *Current value (usually pixels from starting point) *Thumb size (dimesnion of the small scrolling box) *Scroll distance: how many pixel the thumb advance when **on arrow click (clicking the arrows at the end of the scroller) **on bar click (clicking the scrollbar directly) *Layer mode *Behavior 'Slider' *visible *disabled *focus with keyboard *orientation *Start value (usually zero) *End value (any number) *Current value (any number) *Show value: show the number of the current value *Value format: what format use for the value. It uses the numberFormat syntax *Scroll distance: how many pixel the thumb advance when **on bar click (clicking the scrollbar directly) *Layer mode *Behavior 'Progress bar' *visible *disabled *Start value (usually zero) *End value (any number) *Current value (any number) *Layer mode *Behavior 'Little arrows' The messages to use are: *ScrollbarLineInc *ScrollbarLineDec The properties are: *visible *disabled *focus with keyboard *TraversalOn *orientation *StartValue *EndValue *ThumbPosition *Layer mode *Behavior Colors & patterns Here you can set the color of various elements of the button. You can choose a pattern instead of a color. Custom properties Custom properties are the best replacement for variable in Livecode. You can use variables in Livecode, but usually they are just temporary; on the contrary custom properties are real containers for all your data. Easy to recover and to check. Geometry See Geometry manager Graphic effects Here yo can activate and mix many effects: *drop shadow *inner shadow *outer glow *inner glow *color overlay If you activate the drop shadow, you can manipulate all aspects of it (color, opacity, position, etc.) with the submenu. Blending The blending effect is a way to make the object transparent, you can choose between many way to render the resulting object (arithmetic, subpin, etc.). You can choose the percentage of blending your object with the background. Property profiles All the property of an object are inherited from a master profile, however you can add and change profile. This way all objects will have the same properties, will look the same or act the same. Size & Position Here you can *specify the size of the object *fit it to text content *set location using the center of the object or its borders *lock size and position *choosing which element is above the others, specifying object layer Text formatting Here you can change: *font type *font size (you can enter size directly, you are not restricted to the few showed) *font style: **plain **bold **italic **underlined **boxed **boxed 3D **link **stroked *alignment *margins You can also change all letter to uppercase, lowercase or else using tha last button. All properties Here is a list of all scrollbar properties (help us to complete this list): *altId *backColor *backPattern *behavior *blendLevel *borderColor *borderPattern *borderWidth *bottomColor *bottomPattern *cantSelect *colorOverlay *disabled *dropShadow *endValue *focusColor *focusPattern *foreColor *forePattern *hiliteColor *hilitePattern *id *ink *innerGlow *innerShadow *layer *layerMode *lineInc *lockLoc *name *numberFormat *opaque *outerGlow *pageInc *rect *shadowColor *shadowOffset *shadowPattern *showBorder *showFocusBorder *showValue *startValue *style *textFont *textSize *textStyle *threeD *thumbPosition *thumbSize *toolTip *topColor *topPattern *traversalOn *visible Category:Controls